my sorry and broken heart
by heart's mirror
Summary: Mikan's childhood has left her heart cold and lifeless, without the feelings that most people have Mikan continues. But can anyone save her from the darkness? or will she stay and shun the light away?
1. Chapter 1

I just stared at the shapeless figure before me, not blinking, nor moving, it then moves its black hand towards me, it grabbed me and then the darkness would surround me. I woke up, sweating, at the some time as yesterday, and the day before, 4:00am, the same part; it says the same thing and always drags me back to the darkness. I went over to my secret stash of candy and grabbed a lollipop and sat down, thinking, about the new school I would be going to. It's called 'Gakuen Alice'; it doesn't sound interesting to me though. A person from the school is coming to pick me up today, his name is 'Narumi' but I think that I'll call him 'Naru'. I looked around, 4:14 a.m.; I went down stairs and sat down on my couch watching the clock, *tick tock* the only sounds that were in the house, I waited there for about thirty minutes then went upstairs to pack.

I started to pack; I put in a few pars of clothes and some other stuff, I also put the rest of my candy in there (a/n: I feel really sorry for anyone who opens that, it will break their jaw… I think) and sat down on it and closed it. After that I went and to dressed, and grabbed my iPod, and sat down on my leather couch, waiting. The song that was playing was 'Damaged' I continued to listen to my iPod but got bored and put on the radio, the song that was playing was a song that I hate! It makes me want to puke! Just as I thought that the door bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and went out the door.

End of POV

Naru's POV

I looked at the 'girl' before me, she was meant to look innocent, but she looked like a guy, she wore baggy brown pants, a black shirt that said 'run and hide, but I'll still find you' written on it, and some black vans for the shoes. I looked and smiled, or tried to, "Come, and-

I didn't even finish my sentence; she was already in the car. "Drive." Mikan said and they nearly left me behind! Can you believe that!?

End of POV

Mikan's POV

_Tch! I was hoping that he would be left behind!_ I thought angrily, but I calmed myself and put my iPod on and started to listen to music. Taylor Swift's song, White horse was on while Naru said something_, maybe I should listen Nah. _I thought, after an hour or so we arrived in front of Gakuen Alice. The gates opened and the limo drove in, it stopped and I got out, luckily for me the classes where still going on so no one saw me. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk towards the dorms, or at least I think it was the dorms. "No, this way Sakura-san!" Naru said and pointed towards a large building separate from the other dorms. I walked towards it and read the sign: Special stars.

Naru told me that my room was room 2 on the 2nd floor. I walked and on the front I saw a sign that said: Name: Sakura Mikan, Status: Special star. I walked in and looked around, it was roomy, there was about 2 floors for just one person, two bedrooms, mine with mostly black, a black king size bed, a dark gray bookshelf, a oak bedside table, a wardrobe, and a glass table with three scented candles, in the middle was the largest one that smelled like oranges and the smaller ones on ether side were lavender scented. I didn't even bother to look around the rest of my 'room/house' but crashed on my bed and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up my hair messed up, I went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. I looked in my drawers and saw a girl uniform I picked it up and got dressed after that I went to the kitchen and made breakfast for myself.

End of POV

Normal POV

Mikan walked to her classroom at 7:55am, five minutes till class starts. She stood outside the classroom until Naru pranced into the classroom and said "We have a new classmate! Come in!" after Naru said that _as soon I came in and looked around saw the guys going gaga, that really annoyed me!_ Mikan thought "Please introduce yourself please."

"No thanks." Mikan said "Anyway, where do I sit?"

"Umm, out there, and who wants to be Mikan-san's partner?" All of the guys raised their hands except the guys in the back. "Ok! It's decided! You're partner is Natsume in the back!" He pointed, Mikan went and sat down, then he said "Ok then, it's a free-period!" and with that he pranced out the room. Just as Naru-naru pranced out the room a green haired girl came up and slammed her hand down on my desk, Mikan looked up sleepily, "What do you-" she yawned "Want?"

"What- how dare you yawn at _me?! _The Sumire Shouda!"

"Oh, so you _are important."_

'What- you snob! How dare you! Anyway, who do you think _you _are?"

"Ah, myself."

"You-you!"

"What, can't speak? Are you mental?"

At this, everybody else started to crack up; _the_ Sumire Shouda just got burned! Tears started to well up in her eyes, "Y-you, I'll get you for this!" and as she said that she ran out the room crying. Everyone in the room started talking about what just happened and Hotaru was taking pictures of Mikan, they would sell good. She had the looks, chocolate brown hair, one chocolate colored eye and a blood red one colored one; the only problem was… she looked like a guy! Her hair was short and a strand of hair down to her chest and the rest stopped above her shoulders. Mikan looked around to see if anything else interesting was going on, nothing was so she jumped out the window to skip the rest of the day.

Mikan took out her iPod and started to listen to music, after awhile she began to dose off, finally she fell asleep, and slept for the length of three periods. She got up and went to the next period, little did she know, she would hate it. She walked in and took her seat in the back row. The teacher came in and started his lesson, _so it just had to be English class that I came in on._ Mikan thought then sighed, she hates, and I mean _hates_ English class. Because she's so good at it she always gets called on. Mikan dosed off again and woke up just as the teacher, "Ok you're homework is to make up a poem, any poem, it just _has_ to be a poem." Most people groaned, Mikan didn't _this is going to be a piece of cake._ Mikan thought, she went out of the classroom and went to her room to do homework. She never does it last, always first to get it over with. She finished her poem in ten minutes and read it to herself:

_The moon is waxing_

_Waning,_

_Then disappears._

_I watched the sky,_

_The stars sprinkle brightly that night, _

_The last night that I was here, _

_This place will disappear like the stars do when the night is over, _

_Leaving me behind, _

_I don't want to leave!_

_Someone! Anyone! Help me…_

_I'm disappearing from here, _

_Without a trace, _

_Without a choice, _

_Gone, _

_Forever,_

_To be without you._

_-By Mikan Sakura_

_

* * *

I made the peom as apart of Mikan's childhood, I will also keep adding on, still haven't found out how to upload new chapters.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Omg! guess what???

Hotaru:What that you found out that your an idiot?

Me: Yes- wait, what?!

Hotaru:your an idiot.

me: No i'm not, and I found uot how to update new chapters!

Koko:That proves that you're an idoit

"No it doesn't!! and Ruka could you do the disclaimer plz? *puppy eyes*

Ruka: Uhh, Ok... Choco does not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

** Chapter 2**

* * *

Mikan looked over her poem again and was satisfied. She sat down on her black king-sized bed and thought how this applied to her life. She closed her eyes and thought back.

**Flashback**

Mikan looked back to her mother "Mom! Hurry up!" She called back over her shoulder "Yes, I'm coming darling." Mikan's mother, Yuka, smiled to her lovely daughter. Mikan turned around and ran ahead; she just turned the corner and screamed. "Mikan! What's wrong?" Yuka said running after her daughter, and she saw what was wrong, she saw the AAO, black suited men blocking the road, Yuka recognized an orange hired man, Reo, "What do you want?" Yuka demanded more than asked.

"What do you think? You and your daughter, Mikan of course. Come; return to AAO the easy way, or the hard way."

Yuka just looked over at Mikan and said, come here darling." Mikan obeyed and went to her mother's arms. Yuka whispered in Mikan's ear, Mikan nodded and ran in the direction of their house, thinking _Mommy will come back. _Little did little Mikan know, her mom wasn't coming back.

Mikan waited at home and waited for her mom, she didn't come home. Mikan turned on the TV and started to watch the news. Mikan gasped, "We have found a dead body in the middle of the road, and she seems to have marks that she was in a fight…" Mikan felt tears stream down her eyes, _no, that's not mom, no, it can't be…_Mikan thought over and over again, finally she couldn't take it, and she ran upstairs and cried her heart out that night, then the next morning she found out that her 'friends' didn't care about her and she lost all her emotion that time, she lives in a black abyss, no feelings, no nothing.

**End of Flashback**

A single tear fell down the side of Mikan's cheek, _looks like I still have tears to spare. _Mikan smiled a sad smile and then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: My username has changed from choco-chama to heart's mirror! and im sorry 4 my mistake before! also thnk you to all that have reveiwed! (and yes... i have horrible spelling.) now on with the story! i hope u enjoy it!

* * *

Mikan walked out of her room and when to the bus stop for central town, she had the rest of the day to burn. When the bus came Mikan got on and took a seat in the back, she looked out the window and thought _I want to fly again._ Mikan continued to look out of the window; she noticed a blue-jay flying in the sky _treasure your wings, you don't know when you might lose them. _She thought, just then the bus came to a sudden halt "What's going on?!" Asked a boy there was alarm in his voice.

"I don't know!" replied another. The bus driver fell out of his chair; the students looked forward, scared. One of them when up to the driver and checked his pulse, she looked and said, "H-he's… dead."

"Who could have done this?!" Asked a boy, angered by this, "What have we done?!"

Mikan didn't move, nor did she flinch. A girl with long curled brown hair looked around and her blue eyes landed on Mikan and held her gaze. Then she started talking, "Your mother and father were killed by the flight of your wings…" She gulped, "Now your flight will kill us."

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked, and then continued "You wouldn't know if, unless you had the Alice of, lets say, prophecies."

"Your right, I do have that Alice, but, your flight won't kill us just yet…"

"How can you be so sure? I know why he's dead." Mikan said gesturing towards the bus driver. She looked at the bus diver and said "You don't know what you're dealing with. Be careful of what you say, because it just might happen." Mikan said then turned away, she looked back and said, "You should scram before anything happens, now!" Mikan said just as the windows blasted glass going everywhere. People scrambled out of the bus just as Mikan got out it exploded; pieces of the bus flew over Mikan's head. Mikan turned around,

_She was in a sea of flames_

Mikan was angry, but tears started to well up against her will.

_Flames licked at her legs, she turned and her eyes had great sorrows and tales to tell,_

Then she got an evil grin on her face and she hissed through her teeth "I hope you're ready to feel my wrath."

_As the last words left her mouth the house crumbled down_

In Mikan's hand an ice dagger appeared, the guys laughed "That's all!?"

"Nope, I'm just getting started."

_No more to hear the tales she has to tell, gone, forever._

Mikan smiled and the men fell to the ground, dead. With ice daggers sticking out of their backs. "Oh come on, can't you do better than that, Reo?" Mikan said then turned towards the man standing the shadows. "Very good, you dealt with fast, but not with me!" He said after his Alice was activated, "Not so fast." Mikan said then she appeared behind him and knocked to the ground senseless.

Mikan looked at Reo, who lay unconscious before her. She was deciding weather or not to kill him, it was a hard choice. Kill the person who killed her mother, or, hand him into the elementary head. Whichever she chose would stay with her for the rest of her life. As she was choosing what to do Natsume was watching in the trees to see what she would do.

Natsume's POV

Flash back

"Natsume" Persona said as he appeared behind me. "Go and find out what's going on there." Persona pointed and I just said "Hn" and ran off in the direction he pointed, which was in the direction of Central town I didn't follow the road until I saw a explosion I went in the direction of the explosion to see students fleeing and Polka standing there and guys falling to the ground dead.

End of Flashback

At the moment I'm watching whether or not Polka was going to kill them.

End of POV


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all those who have reviewed! Please enjoy this chapter and review! ENJOY!

* * *

Mikan looked at Reo, she thought about which she would chose. She decided to kill him, just as she brought down her dagger, she thought about something her mom had said.

Flashback

"No matter what someone does to you, you mustn't do the same thing to them." Her mom turned her head, "Or it will come to you ten times worse."

End of Flashback

Mikan lowered her dagger and vines roped themselves around Reo's wrists and ankles, and a vine wrapped itself around his mouth that would gag him if he tried to talk. Mikan put a hand on his should and they disappeared.

Mikan reappeared in front of the elementary school president (?), "Here, take him, he's getting his stupidity all over me." Mikan said as she threw Reo at the floor in front of him. (A/N: ok writing that out takes along time… and I don't know his name-or remember it so he's going to be called…) Kumi turned and said, "My, what a surprise." He said while looked at Reo, then her turn to Mikan, "You can leave now."

"Whatever." Mikan said and returned to her room. _Well, that was a waste of time. _Mikan thought. She turn and looked at her alarm clock to see what time is was and saw that it was only 8:00 P.M plenty of time left to burn. _Hm… what to do. _Mikan wondered. Then, Mikan's head shoot up, she heard a scream. Mikan teleported to where she heard the scream come from, and her face twisted in horror. The walls and floor where covered in blood. People all along the hall, dead. Mikan followed the bloody path and found what she was looking for, "Reo." Mikan hissed through her teeth. Reo turn, "Mikan…" Reo whispered. Mikan turned and gave her best death glare, "You're going to pay for those deaths Reo." Reo smirked and said, "Make me." Mikan gave Reo an angelic look and said, "Ok, I'll make you wish that you were never born."

Reo paled. Then an intense pain went through his arm. He tried to use his Alice, it didn't work. "My, having second thoughts already?" Mikan asked with an angelic look, but you could feel her malice. "N-no…" Reo replied.

"Good. Otherwise, who would I play with then?" Reo felt another surge of pain go through his arm. He winced but was getting used to this pain now. "No, this isn't fun…- Oh! I know!" Mikan said clasping her hand together, "I'll let you go with a hold in your heart, healing every second, and the next, remaking the hole. Wouldn't it be fun? Being in pain for the rest of eternity?" Mikan smiled then, went up to Reo and took a long spear, then, thrust it into his heart. "There, that should do it!" Mikan said then returned to normal expression. "Well then-" Mikan said as she looked at Reo, then realized something, "I almost forgot, I need to take away your eyesight." Mikan looked at Reo and then Reo's vision turned black. Mikan turned and teleported back to her room.


	5. Autor's note

Hi! This is heart's mirror! Sorry! I'll be going to Korea for a year and will be sharing computers with other people, thus I can't make more chapters for any of my stories for a year! Sorry!


End file.
